Pictures on the Wallet
by Iscille
Summary: Tezuka got Ryoma's picture on his wallet, and so does Ryoma. Then after practicing, Ryoma fell unconcious and Tezuka brought him to his house for treatment. What will happen? Just read it... Tezuryo shonenai here!
1. Prologue

**Pictures on the Wallet**

****

Note: This is a shounen-ai story involved with Tezuryo as the main couple. If you are offended by it, don't read. If you are fine with that, please continue and review me, kay!!

Finally!! This story is beta-ed all by my marvelous beta-reader!!! Thanks to Windy Hurrice!!! Hontou ni arigatou!! Enjoy reading now!!!

--

Prologue

--

Ryoma walked towards the shelf where the cat food was placed within the supermarket. He then opened his wallet to make sure he has enough money to pay for Karupin's cat food. However, he realized he did not have much money left. He has also forgotten to ask his mother for the money.

He counted the money in a slight glance and his mind then assured him. It's not much, but if it's needed to buy the cat food, he can still manage it. He looked up at the shelf to decide which one he should buy since there are many different flavours available. And since he didn't close his wallet, his eyes caught a glimpse of a picture on the wallet which somehow forced him to look at it.

He looked at the picture that he had placed on his wallet from sometime ago and it had still been there until now. He doesn't quite remember when he put it there, but all he could assume was that picture has been there for quite a while since he is now used to see it there. But no matter how long it had been there, Ryoma still couldn't stop himself from looking at that picture every time it caught his eyes.

It wasn't a picture of himself, even though he's supposed to be the owner of the wallet. And it's definitely not a picture of his family members. The person inside the picture wasn't his best friend since they didn't talk to each other too often and Ryoma himself doesn't really know that person too well. To conclude it all, Ryoma placed the picture there without specific reasons.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, reading a book with a cup of tea placed on the table in front of him, is all that the picture can describe. Ryoma got the picture from Oishi when he helped his senpai rearrange the photo album. And this picture somehow drew his attention and immediately, Ryoma had found himself asking for the picture. Of course Oishi gave it to him without asking further questions since he had the cliché of the picture.

Ryoma sometimes asked himself the reasons why he had put the picture there, but he found none. It's not because he has no other place to put it but he did it because he want to. Because he liked to see that picture place there in his wallet, so he could see it every time he opens it. And if he tried to look for another reason, he'll end up confusing himself.

He smiled slightly and then closed the wallet before putting it back inside his jeans pocket. That's what he always do after taking a glance of that picture. Then he came back to the cat food on the shelf. He coughed for a while and he reminded himself about the flu he has until now.

"Maybe I'll buy some vitamins." Ryoma said to himself, remembering about the fact that he will face the tennis tournament soon and he needs his body to be in perfect condition during that time. Ryoma took one of the cat food flavored 'Tuna' and went to the drug section to buy some vitamins (as much as his money can afford) and headed towards the cashier.

His head felt a bit dizzy. He coughed again and found his throat beginning to hurt. His mind came out with a conclusion; this is the beginning of a bad sore throat. And he has a bad feeling about this.

--

"Tezuka." Fuji called in utter disbelieve to the Seigaku tennis club captain whom he saw was standing in front of the window of a gift shop in the mall he is visiting.

The one who got called turned his sight around and found the tennis club prodigy is looking at him in a slight suspect. "Oh, Fuji." Tezuka whom bent down before straightened while Fuji walked closer to him.

"It's not a common view to see you all around in a mall." Fuji said his greetings with the smile he usually wear.

"I'm looking for a present for my older sister's birthday next week." Tezuka explained, since Fuji is right. He's not the type of going-to-mall person. "What about you?"

"Just walking around. I'm thinking about buying bonsais in the flower shop on the first level." Fuji said as he turned his head to the window glass of the shop, which Tezuka was looking at before. "Have you found the gift already?"

"Not yet. I don't know what to buy." Answered Tezuka and looked at the fancies again that were behind the window glass of the shop. "Have no idea."

"Hmm… want me to give an advice?" Fuji asked with a friendly smile as usual.

Tezuka looked back at Fuji. He remembered Fuji has an older sister too. "That's fine. Since you have a sister too, you may have a better idea than me."

Fuji laughed softly. He know that Tezuka is a stoic person but he never thought that Tezuka would have problems looking for a present. "You know, Tezuka." Fuji said as he stepped inside the shop, followed silently by Tezuka. "You should learn more about fluffy stuffs that girls love. Or else you won't get any girlfriends."

Tezuka gave a slight blink from Fuji's suggestion. "I don't care about that kind of stuff. Girls are difficult to comprehend."

"Yeah… sometimes they act differently." Fuji said with an amused smile. "Anyway, what does your sister like?"

"I think she loves writing. She's a journalist anyway." Answered Tezuka, looking at Fuji who picked stuff off from the shelves, examined them and putting them back on their previous place.

"If she likes writing…" Fuji said, more to himself than to Tezuka. "What type of person is your sister?" Fuji asked again, "What does she like most? Classy, simple, or colourful things?"

Tezuka frowned for a moment. "Simple, I think." He said rather doubtfully.

"Hmm… if that so…" He reached his hand upwards, grabbed a green clay pot with a simple design of a Japanese ocha glass, and examined it for a moment. "What do you think?" He asked to Tezuka. "She can use this as a pen holder."

Tezuka took it from Fuji's hand and examined it for a moment before agreeing. "It's good. Thank you." said Tezuka with a slight grateful smile. Then he took it to the cashier, put it on the cashier table and reached for his wallet inside his jeans pocket. While he opened it and took the money, Fuji caught a picture there and suddenly felt curious. Whose picture would make a person like Tezuka place it in his wallet and bring it anywhere with him?

Fuji peeked in closer to have a better look at the picture. Though he couldn't visibly see it, he could assume that the picture contains a person that is not Tezuka, since that person seems to have a darker hair colour than Tezuka's. "Whose picture is that?" Fuji asked slowly.

Tezuka turned to Fuji, "Oh, this?" He shoved the wallet to Fuji so he could have a better look at the picture. From the closer distance, he could now see whom the person is. "Echizen." Tezuka answered the same time as Fuji came up with a realization.

It's a picture of Ryoma holding his cat upon his embrace. "Why Echizen?" Fuji asked, not knowing why exactly he asked that question. It's just strange to see a person like Tezuka having Ryoma's picture in his wallet. More ever, Ryoma's picture only, considering their kind of relationship.

"I don't know." Tezuka answered while taking the change and putting it back in his wallet. "Just like to look at it since I received it." He took the pot that was now wrapped in a plastic bag and walked outside the shop with Fuji.

"Who gave it to you?" Fuji asked, demanding to fulfill his curiosity.

"Eiji. He got lots of Seigaku's member pictures." Tezuka answered. "Then I asked to have that one."

"Oh so…" Fuji nodded a few times. "And you put it in your wallet?"

"Yeah. I like it there." Tezuka answered plainly.

Fuji came to a thought. He never really paid attention to this kind of thing. But then his mind reminds him about how he placed Yuuta's picture on his wallet too, without any reason. He just like to see it there and brings it everywhere with him. Perhaps, that's what Tezuka feels too. But Yuuta and him are brothers, so what about Tezuka and Ryoma?

--

TBC

--

A/N: I'm really bad in English. Really! I think I should find a beta-reader soon. Sorry if I have many grammar mistakes…

It's just the PROLOGUE! Review me! Please tell me what you think about this story, okay!!! PLS!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Pictures on the Wallet 

Chapter 1

"Sayonara!!" Eiji said while walking away out of the tennis clubroom followed by Oishi, Kawamura, and Fuji.

"Tezuka, aren't you going home?" Oishi asked Tezuka, who seemed to already packed all his stuff, but still stood in front of the announcement board. "And you too, Inui, Kaidoh, Echizen?" He turned to Ryoma who is still sitting on the bench with his racket beside him and a towel upon his head then to Inui and Kaidoh who are still busy packing.

"We'll finish soon." Inui said, zipping his bag closed and waited for Kaidoh in his place for a moment.

"Echizen?" Oishi called, looking concerned at Echizen, whom usually is energetic but is now sitting silently and unmoved on the bench. "Are you ok?"

"Uis." Answered Ryoma quietly, sounded like telling Oishi not to worry about him. That made Oishi turned back to Tezuka.

"I'm still finishing some stuff here." Tezuka answered.

Inui and Kaidoh now walked to the entrance, ready to leave the room if Oishi didn't stood there blocking the doorway. "Sa, Tezuka, Echizen, we'll be going." Inui said.

"Well then, see you." Oishi said and left, leaving the door opened for Inui and Kaidoh which both hasn't left the room. Kaidoh, the last person whom came out, closed the door behind him after silently taking a slight glance towards Tezuka and Ryoma, which both are used to stay in silence.

"Echizen looked strange today," Kaidoh commented to Inui who walked beside him.

"He's probably sick," said Inui.

"How did you know?" Kaidoh asked, surprised though he exactly know that Inui is an unexpected person. "He didn't seem to."

"His breathing was short, not as the usual." Inui started explaining. "And his cheeks didn't flush as usual if you are doing sport."

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Kaidoh asked, looking slightly concerned.

"He's the type who forced himself. But he'll be fine. At least we didn't leave him alone."

"You mean?" Kaidoh asked again, "Buchou?"

"Uhuh," answered Inui solemnly. "Tezuka will make sure he's fine." He then gave a smile to Kaidoh. "Now, let's concern about us." He said and Kaidoh could felt his cheeks flushing as he avoided Inui's eyes.

--

Though Tezuka was more concerned at the notice board, writing about the cleaning duty shift and the training list, he couldn't help but to start feeling worried about Ryoma, who seemed very reluctant to move. Tezuka stole come glances out the corner of his eyes and towards Ryoma who sat on the bench and is very unwillingly putting his racket inside his bag.

"Echizen, daijobu ka?" Tezuka asked, turning back to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up to Tezuka's eyes and sighed deeply, as if hardly breathing. "Uh… I'm fine." He answered weakly. The towel he had placed on his head slide down to his neck and fell into his hand. He shoved it inside his bag then zipped it closed and stood with a hard effort.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked, looking more concerned than before. He walked away from the notice board and moved closer to Ryoma. 

"Yeah, just a cough." Ryoma lied. Not that he wanted Tezuka to be worried about him, but he is the type of person who doesn't like others to know about his condition. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Can you walk?" Tezuka asked again, feeling completely distrust of what Ryoma said before. Ryoma's condition exactly showed that he is not okay. "Why don't you call the people in your house and tell them to pick you up?" He suggested, thinking that letting Ryoma walked home in the way he is now won't be a good idea.

"No one is in my house. They are off to Kyoto for a few days." Ryoma answered. "I'll be fine though." Then he walked to the door, passing Tezuka silently.

But with Tezuka having his nature as the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team player didn't let Ryoma go away just like that. He quickly rebounded and pulled Ryoma's arm slowly not wanting to be rough. His little mind told him to accompany Ryoma home since anything could happen to him on the way back. "I'll accompany you. Just wait." He said then pulled his bag over his shoulder, completely abandoning the notice board he'd been working on before.

The usual Ryoma will say 'yadda' or something like that. But he didn't and on the contrary, he only stood silently against the wall, waiting for Tezuka. His breathing started to feel painful again.

Tezuka having finished adjusting his bag very quickly and had soon stood beside Ryoma, opening the door for him. "Let's go."

Ryoma looked at Tezuka for a moment. The light that spread through the gap from the door felt unusually strong for his eyes. It gave him a sudden dizziness and he shut his eyes closed in respond. And before he realized it, he lost his awareness and fell towards Tezuka.

"Echizen!" That's the only word came out from Tezuka's mouth before he abruptly reached forward to prevent the gravity pulling Ryoma to the ground. And when Ryoma's skin made a contact with his, he felt it was burning hot. "Echizen!" He called again as he turned Ryoma's face towards him and checked his forehead for the temperature. It felt a complete contrary than his cold skin.

Tezuka eyed Ryoma's pale face for a moment while thinking about what to do. The suggestion to accompany him home is now eased from his mind, replacing with a thought to bring the unconscious Ryoma back to his house instead, since no one will take care of the boy in Ryoma's house. His short breathing from before has now started to become even again.

After a pausing for a while, Tezuka finally made a stern movement. He put one of his arms under Ryoma's back and his other under Ryoma's knees then he pulled Ryoma's body up. Ryoma won't be approved of the idea, but he has no other choices left. And with that, he made his first movement back to his house.

--

"Tadaima." Tezuka said as he opened the house entrance with difficulty due to Ryoma's body upon his arms.

"Okaerinasai." Haru's voice, Tezuka's older sister, greeted him as he went inside, stepped out of his shoes and took Ryoma's shoes off too. "Do you want to eat ramen for dinner?" She asked then appeared from the living room in front of Tezuka and was of course, greatly surprised to see what Tezuka brought home that day. "Kunimitsu, who's that?"

"My team freshman," He answered, hardly breathing as he walked deeper inside his Japanese-old-fashioned-house.

"What's happened to him?" Haru asked, paced closer with a worried face.

"He's sick and fainted after practice." Tezuka answered simply. "He got a high fever."

Haru's eyes widened. She had lots of questions in her head and was about to ask if only his brother's face didn't look so concerned, she realized it's not the right time to ask, so she swallowed them all and offered to help her brother. "I'll get ice for you to compress him."

"I'll bring him to my room." Tezuka informed as he vanished to the path that lead to his room.

With Ryoma upon his arms, Tezuka pushed aside his room's Japanese door and went inside without considering closing the door again. He laid Ryoma's body on his bed and then threw Ryoma's and his bag against the wall. He stopped for a moment, sighed deeply from exhaustion after having bringing Ryoma's body non-stop from school to the house.

Ryoma stayed unmoving when Tezuka stared upon him. Something in Tezuka's mind kept him staring at the smaller boy. His pale face that he never showed to anybody reflected distinctly, giving Tezuka a slight strange feeling.

"Kunimitsu," Haru's voice came following with her appearance on the door. She came in and handed a cloth with some ice-cubes wrapped inside it to Tezuka. "Need anything else?" She asked while staring Tezuka putting the cloth on Ryoma's forehead.

"No. I'll call you if I need something." Tezuka said. Under the touch of the cold cloth, Ryoma winced uncomfortably. "Arigatou."

"I'll make some food for him to eat when he wakes up." Haru said. "After taking care of him you better change your clothes quickly and eat your dinner." She reminded him before leaving the room.

Tezuka continued compressing Ryoma's forehead and neck for a while before finally stopping after his instinct told him that it was enough. He walked out from his room after checking Ryoma's degree along with the wet cloth on his hand and headed to the kitchen where his sister is cooking.

"Did he wake up?" Haru greeted Tezuka as he opened the freezer and put the cloth inside.

"Not yet. He'll probably sleep until later in the night." Tezuka explained while taking a seat on one of the dining room chair. "Or even until tomorrow morning."

"How did he faint like that?" Haru asked, serving a bowl of ramen in front of Tezuka and another bowl across him for herself.

"He forced himself to practice even though he is sick." Tezuka answered then muttered 'itadakimasu' for himself and started to eat. "That's always Echizen."

"Echizen? His name?" Haru asked, serving herself the same as Tezuka.

"Echizen Ryoma." Tezuka added. "The regular freshman in my club."

"Is he that good?"

"He is good." Tezuka said solemnly. "Just play with him and you'll understand."

Haru smiled in a slight astonishment. It's really rare for her younger brother to give such a compliment. Echizen Ryoma must be a great player in her opinion. "Anyway, where will you sleep tonight? I suggest you to add an extra bed in your room since he might wake up in the middle of the night. After all he is your patient now." She gave a grin towards Tezuka.

As usual, Tezuka only showed a slight change of expression and that gave Haru a chuckle of amusement. "Thanks for the food." He said to Haru and stood up, taking the empty bowl and the used chopsticks to the sink before heading back to his room.

"I put the spare food in the refrigerator. Just warm it in the microwave if your patient wakes up and if he asks for some food." Haru's voice came from the kitchen, teasing Tezuka who is ready to take a bath again.

--

TBC

--

A/N: Tee-hee… I got FLAMES! Hehehe… it's not from this story but from my other story (it's not Tenipuri anyway). It's a bit shocking I must admit. But let just forget it, hahaha… :P I hope I can learn more from those flames (which are mainly tell me about how bad my grammar is) and improve my English. Huahaha…

Well… about this story… what do you think? Review me, pls!!! It's fine for me if any of you want to give me flames as long as it's constructive. Not just "Your story is sucks" or "You are just wasting my time". If you want to flame me, please tell the reasons so I can learn from my mistakes. Everyone wants to get better from their failure, right!?

Okay then… don't forget to read the next chapter! What will happen to those two lovely bishonen when they sleep in the same room? Just in the next chapter…!!!

Now… REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Pictures on the Wallet 

Chapter 3

--

Slowly, Ryoma could feel that his awareness was flowing back to his mind, waking him up from the dreamless sleep he had been into. He opened his eyes unhurriedly and faced a dark ceiling above him which felt unfamiliar somehow. Then his eyes went exploring the room he had been sleeping at and found out it is completely different to his own bedroom. Frowning, he sat up on the bed and suddenly a headache rushed to his head after the sudden change of his position. Ryoma closed his eyes once again, trying to be accustomed to the pain and has realized that his throat felt dry and painful.

Ryoma shifted himself to the edge of the bed and stood up carefully. Though he doesn't know where he is, he needs to find some water to drink. He walked slowly towards the direction of the door and have his eyes set on it, as if something from behind the door may await him. He didn't really pay attention when something soft tucked his leg and hampered his way. He even wasn't really aware when his body has lost its balance and fell toward the floor directly with a loud bang. The pain that abruptly rushed through his veins recalled his awareness completely. Along with the pain, Ryoma could see the soft thing that made him fell down has suddenly moved, followed with a light of a lamp being turned on.

"Echizen!" Tezuka's worried voice came as he saw Ryoma crumpled onto the floor. He dashed towards Ryoma abruptly and knelt beside the boy, carefully pulling Ryoma's body into his arms. "What's going on?" He asked, somehow sounding panicking.

"I want to get some water." Ryoma explained slowly, still shocked after the sudden contact with the floor and now losing it again as Tezuka held him tight in his arms. 

Tezuka held a firm grip on Ryoma's back before he lifted and carried Ryoma back to the bed carefully. He laid Ryoma's small body in the same position as before and pulled the blanket over Ryoma's waist. "I'll get it for you." He said before he went to the door Ryoma was heading earlier and vanished behind it.

Ryoma used the time that Tezuka was away to examine the now lightened room. He started to look from the ceiling, then to the window and at the bed he is laying on, and finally beside the bed was an extra futon that Tezuka had slept on before, it was now in a mess on the floor. Before Ryoma could continue examining the other sections, Tezuka came back with a glass of water in one hand and a piece of cloth in his other hand.

"Where am I?" Ryoma asked as he sat up again, taking the glass off Tezuka whom handed it to him and he began to drink it.

"My house." answered Tezuka. He waited until Ryoma emptied the contents of the glass before taking it back and putting it right beside the cloth which has already been placed on the bedside desk. "You fainted at school so I decided to take you home." His hand was suddenly placed on Ryoma's forehead to check his temperature. "You still have the fever." He took the cloth from the bedside desk and placed it on Ryoma's forehead, making the smaller boy shiver from the cold.

"Doumo." Ryoma said slowly, lying back down in the bed.

Tezuka didn't replay anything, instead only continued the treatment for a while. "What about the cough?" Tezuka finally asked after the silence.

"It's just a sore throat." Ryoma answered.

"Just?" Tezuka asked again. "You should take care of yourself. Furthermore, we have important competitions soon."

"It's not that I want to have it." Ryoma said, defending himself.

Tezuka didn't say anything in return and they stayed in silence until Tezuka finished treating Ryoma and putting the wet cloth back on the bedside desk. Once again, he checked Ryoma's temperature with his own cold palm and this time, Ryoma shivered not because of the coldness but because of the contact between Tezuka's and his now seemed-to-be sensitive skin.

"Want something to eat?" Tezuka offered.

Ryoma considered for a moment. He realized he hasn't eaten anything since the afternoon practice. But his stomach doesn't feel well enough to receive any food just yet. Besides, he doesn't feel up to having any meal. "I'm not hungry." He said slowly.

"But you need to eat at least something." Tezuka insisted. "My sister left some ramen for you. I'll go get it for you." He said, not giving Ryoma any chance to refuse, once again leaving the room.

Ryoma closed his eyes for a moment and listened to his own heartbeat that had grew much steadier now. This morning he had a bad health and a dizzy head. This afternoon he had a training that felt like hell and a feeling that he might collapse any minute. But he never imagined he would end up collapsing in front of Tezuka and having the Buchou bringing to him to his house for treatment. It's something beyond his mind, even more since he realized he has a special feeling towards Tezuka.

It has been always for Ryoma to feel a mix of strange feelings when Tezuka is around him. It's not something that could disturb all his concentration, nor something that gave him a headache or even heartache. It's merely a strange urge to get Tezuka's attention toward him or a quickened heartbeat that somehow dizzied him.

Ryoma never really showed it. In fact, he tried to ignore it. Even until he himself could come into a conclusion, that he has a crush on his captain. It's not because he had given up, but more because he is not the type of person who thinks about those kind of thing for the whole day.

The door opened again, reappearing with Tezuka's figure holding a tray, which has a bowl with steam above it and another glass of water. Ryoma opened his eyes again, sat up and stared at Tezuka who walked closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here." He placed the tray upon Ryoma's lap carefully. "You don't have to finish it all if you don't want to." He said while handing the chopstick to Ryoma. "But at least you have to eat some of it."

Ryoma took the chopsticks from Tezuka's hand reluctantly and then faced the warm ramen on his lap. Tezuka moved the glass from the tray to the bedside to give Ryoma a better position. Under Tezuka's stare, Ryoma lazily ate the ramen little by little till he finished a quarter of it. "I'm full." He said finally, putting the chopsticks back on the tray.

Tezuka eyed him with an unpleasant look before Ryoma defended himself again. "You said I don't need to finish it all."

"Okay." Tezuka uttered slowly as he took the tray from Ryoma's lap and handed him the water. "You should rest again."

Ryoma didn't empty the glass; he put it back on the bedside desk and lay back down on the bed. After putting the tray on the floor, Tezuka went back to Ryoma and pulled the blanket over his shoulder. "We won't go to school tomorrow, so don't bother waking up early." Tezuka said and from the close proximity, Ryoma had just realized that Tezuka looked quite cute without his glasses.

Ryoma watched silently as Tezuka cleaned up the stuff he had brought before, he then brings it out of the room, then walked back in again without bringing anything. And suddenly, the strange urge he always had before rushed in his mind again. And this time he had no chance to hold it back. "I like you, buchou." Those words slide out from his tongue easily.

Tezuka was stunned in his position for a moment before turning back to Ryoma with complete disbelief. His emotionless mask released, revealing his sincere mimic of response. He came into a staring section with Ryoma for a moment before his mind spoke silently _'he is just raving because of the fever.'_

He walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge again. "You are just raving." He assured slowly.

"No." Ryoma said suddenly, totally losing control of his usual behavior. "I'm not being delirious or anything. It's true. I've wanted to tell you this, but I could just never find the best time." He explained, giving Tezuka another shock.

"Buchou… do you mind if I ask you to be my boyfriend?" Ryoma asked slowly yet shockingly. He didn't really know what made him speak this openly. Perhaps Tezuka was right. The fever made him delirious somehow.

Tezuka eyed Ryoma for a moment as if he was thinking. "Are you really sure?"  
  


Ryoma nodded slightly. There was quite a long silence occurring between them. For a moment, Ryoma thought Tezuka might change the subject, ignore him completely or simply reject him. And for a second thought, Ryoma felt embarrassed for asking such a question.

"If you are sure, I agree." Tezuka said after a long silence, thus making Ryoma become the shock one. Then he gave his very scarce smile to his new lover and shifted the already neat blanket on Ryoma's body. "Now you have to take a good rest." He said gently.

Ryoma smiled softly. "Thank you." He said then closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep once again.

--

"Did he wake up last night?" Haru's voice came as Tezuka walked out from the bathroom in the next morning.

"Yes." Tezuka answered, "In the middle of the night." He added, rebounded then walked back to his room.

"Toasted breads for breakfast," Haru said while watching the morning program on TV. "And the morning air will be good for Echizen-kun's health." She added, grinning at Tezuka who quickly went back to his own room.

As Tezuka stepped back on his own room, Ryoma had sat up on the edge of the bed with his legs hung to the floor. He yawned as Tezuka came closer to him and checked his degree with his palm. "You still have a small fever." Tezuka said slowly. "I've prepared the warm water for you to take a bath. It must be uncomfortable after sweating from yesterday's practice."

Ryoma smiled as Tezuka walked to his wardrobe and took some clothes for Ryoma to change. He also took a new towel then handed it all to Ryoma who received it with a faint 'doumo'. Both of them barely talked since they woke up early together that morning and that made Tezuka started to think that Ryoma has forgotten what he asked in the night before.

Tezuka beckoned Ryoma to follow him outside the room and showed him where the bathroom is. "If you don't feel dizzy you can eat your breakfast in the dining room after the bath." He said before letting Ryoma entered the bathroom. "And I'll accompany you for a short walk for air after that. Morning air is good for health." He mimicked what Haru said and he heard a chuckle from the living room where Haru is.

When Tezuka rebounded and started to leave Ryoma in the bathroom, the smaller boy said gently yet solemnly. "Sankyu… koibito."

The words forced Tezuka to turned back again and saw Ryoma smiling at him before the bathroom door closed after him. And surprisingly, Tezuka couldn't help himself to smile. Who would've ever thought that one night could change their relationship so suddenly? Yesterday, they were just a captain and a freshman, and now they are officially lovers. Tezuka himself still doubt if it is not a dream. But, he felt somehow happy, so he didn't think about it too much.

--

TBC

--

A/N: So… finally they are lovers. Hurray!!! Ehehehe… I think I'm addicted to SasukeNaruto lately. They are just adorable!!! drools ;P

Next chapter… Tezuka decided to go to German!!! How will Ryoma react for this?? Just in the next chapter!!!

Anyway, don't forget to submit your review, kay! Sankyu!!! Hontou ni!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Pictures on the Wallet 

A/N: Hello all! I'm really sorry for being so late updating. Got lots of school stuff and examinations here. In addition… I attended a piano course now! I have to work really hard practicing everyday lately.

This chapter was beta-ed by Windy!!! Hontou ni arigatou!!! I'll learn from the mistakes and improve! ^^

So… in this story, Tezuka said he will go to Germany. Ryoma is a bit shocked and (of course) displeased with the idea. But… Tezuka has to go, right? The anime said so… and so do I.

Well… off with the story then…

--  
  


Chapter 4

--

Ryoma was drinking water from his bottle while at the same time playing with a tennis ball on the edge of his racket. He then heard Oishi's voice calling for the entire regular members to gather in front of the clubroom. With a slight frown and a small curiosity, he walked along with the other members to the same direction and wondered even more when he saw Tezuka standing at the place they were heading to, waiting for them.

"Tezuka wants to have a word with us." Oishi said. There was a slight nervousness in his tone.

Ryoma stood right in front of Tezuka while the others took their places beside his right and left side. The tennis ball he had played before was still dancing on his racket. He looked at his team captain, who was also his lover from a month ago and saw that he was looking at him as well. He knew that Tezuka was hiding something from him, but as usual, he couldn't predict what it was.

Tezuka eyed the members one by one, from left to right, and then ended on Ryoma whom started to have a questioning look in his eyes. "I…" He started, "have made a decision."

As Tezuka spoke, Ryoma felt something that made him hardly breathing.

"I will go to Germany to cure my shoulder." Tezuka announced, followed with gasps from the others.

The ball Ryoma had been playing with has now stopped on the strings of the racket and it fell down to the ground since Ryoma held no more concern to it. In such a sudden, Ryoma seemed to forgot how to breathe. Tezuka… is going to leave.

"Germany?" Came Eiji's voice. He sounded shocked as well.

"I don't know when I will be back. But I want all of you to keep continuing and winning the tournament." He said again. His voice somehow gave them all encouragement after the astonishing announcement. "Remember, we are aiming for the nationals!"

"Demo…" Eiji said again, but then stopped. Even the usual positive-minded Eiji knows Tezuka won't change his decision. Since this is for his health too.

They stayed in silence for a moment while Ryoma seemed to be dealing with his surprise. His eyes were wide opened, but he didn't really realize that Tezuka was staring at him. 

"How long will it take?" Inui asked slowly, as if he doubts to even speak.

"I don't know." Tezuka answered simply. "I don't even know if I can make it to the final." He added. "But… you all will and do it."

Silence occurred between them all again. They were all busy with their own mind, thinking whether to keep being silent or to start some conversations. Awkwardness filled the air, as it filled Ryoma's mind.

"That's all I want to say." Tezuka said, shattering the silence once again. His emotionless voice sounded gentler this time. He rebounded and walked back to the clubroom, followed by the other stunned members which went back to continuing what they've left before they were called.

Surely, no one has their spirits the same as before again. And the same goes for Ryoma.

He walked slowly to the clubroom where Tezuka was and stopped for a moment in front of the door, thinking whether he should enter the room or not. He needed his bag, which he had placed inside his locker, yet he doesn't feel like meeting Tezuka at the very moment.

After a quiet time of thoughts, Ryoma decided to open the door and it then suddenly moved, showing Tezuka's figure which was right behind it. Both of them were stunned, surprised for a moment before Ryoma slipped through the gap left between Tezuka's body and the threshold. He entered the room without saying anything.

Tezuka eyed Ryoma for a while with the door opened before finally closing it again, making sure they were both privately alone in the room.

Ryoma packed his stuff awkwardly under Tezuka's sight. For the first time since they are officially lovers, he felt uneasy under Tezuka's stare. He stayed in silence, not knowing which is better, to remain silent until he leaves the room or to shatter the stillness. He knew he wanted to speak at least something, but then he just didn't know what to say.

"I'll walk you home." Tezuka said, walking closer to his lover.

"Isn't my house far away from yours?" Ryoma asked. His tone sounded harsh although he didn't mean to do so.

"Then I'll just stay with you tonight." Tezuka simply said, making Ryoma surprised and staring at him in astonishment. Tezuka gave a gentle smile to Ryoma before beckoning him to get out from the room.

--

As usual, the two stoic people walked in silence. But this time, it's a comfortable one compared to the one they shared at the clubroom before. None of them know what made it comfortable again since they haven't spoke about anything on Tezuka's departure, which gave them the awkward feeling from before.

However, it's always been their habit to do so. They scarcely have problems. But when something bad occurs, this kind of silence will occur between them as if giving them time to cool down their head before they start to talk about the problem again. So the emotion that filled their heads from before had vanished and now revealed the real ratio to deal with the problem.

They walked and walked, from street to street, from path to path, and still none of them initiated any conversation. Ryoma had thoughts to start it, but his pride allowed him to wait. It's just as usual, because when things turned out like this, it was Tezuka who'd always take the first pace. 

A few more paths and they will reach Ryoma's house. Somehow, both of them slowed down their steps, wanting to keep their time together like it is now.

Tezuka turned his eyes to look at the side of Ryoma's face. Ryoma's bangs moved up and down as they walked and it attracted his interest. He took a step closer beside Ryoma and silently took Ryoma's hand in his gentle grip.

Ryoma had his eyes slightly widened as he felt the clutch Tezuka gave him and a tingling sensation was found on his palm. Out of his awareness, he smiled gently. They haven't talk yet, but the touch proved nothing could get worse after this.

They reached the gate and then at the front door. Ryoma, as the owner of the house, opened it slowly and stepped inside before Tezuka. "Tadaima." He said.

"Okaerinasai." Nanako's voice greeted them though she didn't reveal herself. "Ryoma-san, would you mind buying some cat food for Karupin?" her voice came again, this time along with footsteps on the wooden floor. "I think it ran out again." She then showed up from the dining room. She looked at Ryoma and was surprised to see Tezuka as well.

"Oh… Tezuka-san is here too." She said, since Tezuka had visited Ryoma's house a few times before, Nanako remembered the Buchou's name. "Sorry."

"Don't mind me. It's alright for me to go too." Tezuka suddenly answered, making Ryoma who stood beside him startled. Tezuka's words were kind of telling Nanako to think that Tezuka was a part of this family.

"Well… I'm sorry to disturb you then." Nanako said with an apologizing smile as she handed some money to Ryoma, who took it without saying anything.

They turned back to the front door after putting their bags on the floor.

"Ittekimasu." Ryoma said with his usual low tone and walked out. Tezuka bowed down a little to Nanako before he closed the front door completely and walked through the garden. Once again, they walked in silence among the streets that will bring them to the supermarket.

--

Ryoma handed the money to the cashier as much as the monitor showed the price for the cat food and a can of Ponta. Tezuka stood beside him and took the purchased items that were wrapped in a plastic bag. They left the queue and walked out of the supermarket.

"Do you have anything else to buy?" Tezuka asked.

"No." answered Ryoma, trying to take the plastic bag away from Tezuka, who didn't allow him to do so. Instead of giving the whole plastic bag to the boy, Tezuka took the Ponta from it and gave it Ryoma without saying anything.  "Don't you want to go and check out the bookstore?" He took the Ponta and complained no more.

Tezuka looked a bit surprised. It actually has been his habit to check a bookstore for his favourite books whenever he is out. And the fact that Ryoma had already understood that habit of his, somehow it started within the boy as well. "Aa." Tezuka said as he nodded.

When they reached at the front of the bookstore, Tezuka decided to enter the place alone since Ryoma still has his Ponta unfinished. With Ryoma waiting outside, it doesn't take time for Tezuka to find the book he is looking for, bringing it to the cashier and having it paid. Within no time, he strolled out of the bookstore with a new book in his hand. His eyes explored the surroundings, starting at the spot he was separated from Ryoma and with the kouhai not found; he started searching for his boyfriend. 

Then his eyes caught Ryoma without the finished Ponta, who was standing not too far away from where he is. He seems concerned about something as he is looking intently into the window of a small store. As Tezuka walked closer, he realized the store Ryoma was looking at was actually a small photo studio. And suddenly an urge to have a picture together with Ryoma appeared in his mind.

"Wanna have some pictures together?" Tezuka suddenly asked as he reached Ryoma's spot.

Ryoma, who was drowned to his own dream, was bounded by the sudden voice. In a few seconds, he couldn't hide the blush that appeared across his face. It seems like he was thinking the same thoughts as Tezuka had.

"I'd like to have your picture with me when I'm in Germany." Tezuka added, giving more reasons for Ryoma to accept the offer.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka for a moment before answering, "I'd like to have yours too." And then they walked together once again, entering the small photo studio in another silence.

--

Ryoma was looking at the dark ceiling of his bedroom when he felt Tezuka had shifted his position to beside where he laid. He turned his head aside and met Tezuka's eyes were looking at him. "Can't sleep?" Ryoma asked.

"Not really." Tezuka answered.

Ryoma sighed deeply before he turned his body to face Tezuka. They haven't really spoken about Tezuka's departure. It's not that they don't want to. But merely because they didn't find the right time to start such a conversation. It feels more like both of them preferred to spend their time like now.

And finally, Ryoma felt he wanted to have everything made sure. And so, he spoke up. "I want you to come back as soon as possible."

Tezuka was slightly surprised by this but then smiled. His eyes told Ryoma not to be worried. "It might take some time. But I'll definitely come back." 

"How long will it take?" Ryoma asked. The fact that he has to spend his days without Tezuka's presence made him somehow displeased. "You said you perhaps won't make it to the final."

"I don't know." Tezuka answered. "I never imagined what kind of treatment I'll get or how long it will take. But it definitely won't be cured within a week or two."

Ryoma thought he was going to pout from Tezuka's words. But somehow, he did not. Instead, he only stared at Tezuka's eyes deeply, trying to be an understandable person. "You know, I hate this. But I'll hate you even more if you can't play tennis anymore." Ryoma said faintly as if he didn't really want to say it. Then he pulled his blanket over his face, hampering Tezuka's sight at him.

Tezuka only stared at the blanket for a while before he decided to close his eyes. And that's when he heard Ryoma's muffling voice again, low and indistinct, but somehow it can be clearly heard with his ears.

"I'll miss you."

Ryoma's words made him stunned for a while. It has been quite a while Ryoma have said such romantic words since the last time was when he confessed his feelings to him. His eyes opened again and he faced the same blanket beside him. And his lips then moved. "I also definitely will." And it's true since he had grown accustomed to being around with Ryoma from a month ago. Being away from Ryoma will have quite an effect on him.

Tezuka moved forward, closer to Ryoma and pulled the blanket down slowly, revealing Ryoma's face again. His golden eyes were looking at Tezuka and his cheeks were slightly flushed. "Aishiteru." Tezuka said gently.

There was a short silence before Ryoma responded in an equal gentleness. "You know, I always think that you're never serious with me. Since I was the one who confessed and you never said you loved me."

"Aishiteru." Tezuka repeated. "I love you. Wo ai ni. Je suis amoureux de toi. Ich lieb dich. Whatever you like to call it." He said with a smile, which Ryoma replied gently. Then he lowered his face and closed the gap between their faces with a gentle kiss.

--

To be continued

--

A/N: WHUAA!!! Chapter 4 is finally done! It's quite pointless I think… what do you think? And then the scene where Tezuka said I love you in five languages… I think Tezuka reads a lot; so… saying those words in different language won't be quite a problem for him. Anyway… I like it… hehehe… Those are Japanese, English, Chinese, France and German.

The next chapter is the last one. It actually seems to be an epilogue about what happened right after Tezuka left. Well… don't forget to read it…

Now… review!!! Review me… PLEASE!!! I think I really depend on it… ^^


	5. Epilogue

**Pictures on the wallet**

A/N: This chapter is finally beta-ed! Thanks to my best beta-reader, WINDY!!

--

Epilogue

--

The Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars were doing another relaxing activity today. It was not something like bowling, playing billiard or any other competition sports since they really needed a REAL relaxing activity. And of course, the fact that they will face Rikkai dai soon gave a strong reason for Inui not to put any of his juices around.

And there they were, standing in a long queue in front of the closed cinema locket as they waited to buy the ticket. After a long discussion, Oishi's plan to watch a movie together won the debate.

"Echizen…" Momo called the smaller boy.

"Echizen…!!" Eiji's voice came too.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo finally tapped Ryoma's back, making an effort to bring Ryoma back to reality before failing once again. His voice was clearly sounded of impatience.

The shorter boy who was in front of Momo seemed a bit surprised before he turned back at Momo. "Doushitano?" He asked with his bewildered eyes. He hadn't fully recovered from the earlier shock Momo gave him.

"We were talking to you, Ochibi!" Eiji who stood in front of Ryoma said with an exasperated tone. His mouth pouted as usual when he didn't get what he wanted.

"You seem distracted." Momo commented. "Something in your mind?"

"Eh? Betsuni." Ryoma quickly answered. He tried to sound convincing, but it ended up as a hint, telling them that he WAS actually distracted.

"Wai!!" Eiji exclaimed. His eyes were glinting with naughtiness. "Ochibi is distracted!"

"Nani?" Fuji who stood in front of Eiji in the row turned back. His ears have caught an interesting conversation happening behind him. "Echizen distracted? Is that a new habit of yours?" He asked directly to Ryoma who didn't seem to be pleased with the question.

"I'm NOT!" Ryoma said firmly. He wished his voice was as convincing as the last one before.

"Well… it's human nature, Echizen!" Momo said. His voice was a tone of teasing, but he clearly meant what he assumed. "Sometimes people have their own thoughts."

"Is there something in your mind, Ochibi?" Eiji repeated the unanswered question Momo gave before. "Tell me-tell me! I wanna know!" He called out as excited as usual.

"It's nothing!" Ryoma snapped.

Fuji gave his usual innocent smile while he moved to adjust his position beside Eiji. "Well… this 'nothing' means nothing then." He teased as if he could read Ryoma's mind. "Then we can watch the movie without any burden thoughts, ne Eiji?" He turned to Eiji who looked at him questioningly.

"Eh? What do you mean, Fuji?" Eiji asked. "Of course nothing means nothing." He frowned. "And what is that suppose to do with watching the movie?"

Fuji only smiled before Oishi was in the front row and called him. He turned to his original position and Ryoma was back to his own thoughts once again.

"So, Echizen!" Momo called again. "You haven't answered our question yet."

"What question?" Ryoma asked back reluctantly. The 'nothing' in his mind kept disturbing him.

"Do you know how Tezuka's condition is now?" Eiji repeated the unheard question before.

And those words gave Ryoma another shock - hard one for sure. Since what actually occupied his mind previously was Tezuka. Something related to Tezuka in fact.

"Why do you ask me?" Ryoma asked, sounded clearly disturbed.

"Well… it seems you are the one buchou usually contacts," Momo gave the reason he assumed himself, "since you seem to know everything about him." He added.

Ryoma went back to his own mind for a moment. Momo wasn't wrong. In fact, he was completely right. Ryoma seemed to know everything about Tezuka since they always make calls and talked to each other nearly every day. Ryoma was extremely worried about Tezuka's condition lately after the buchou told him that he would stay there a bit longer than he had planned. It was hard for Ryoma not to hear Tezuka's voice longer than three days. And the same goes to Tezuka. After all, they were a couple.

"Oi!" Eiji's voice broke through Ryoma's mind again. "You're distracted again! What are you actually thinking of?" His tone has gone infuriated again.

And back to what Ryoma thought before he was asked…

"Eiji, Echizen, Momo…" Fuji called from his place. "Take out your money for the ticket. Give it to Taka-san."

Ryoma suddenly rebounded and left the row. Of course, that surprised Momo and Eiji, who both had their eyes on the shorter boy.

Momo abruptly shouted and left the queue to chase him. "Oi! Where are you going?"

"Buy me the ticket!" Ryoma said while tossing his wallet to Momo. "I have something to do." And with that, he left the cinema building. Soon, he was nowhere to be seen.

--

Ryoma ran through the small stores on a specific direction. His mind was still asking him questions, but he ignored it as he finally reached the place he was aiming for. He stopped in front of the glass window of the bookstore and examined the shelf where the new released books were placed. His eyes trailed around the new books and stopped at a certain book with a green coloured cover and a golden font title carved in the middle.

That was the 'nothing' that disturbed him previously. He knew exactly that Tezuka was waiting for the newest series of that book and he couldn't get it since he was still in Germany.

Ryoma pulled out his mobile phone from his jeans pocket and unlocked the key. He hesitated for a moment. Calling Tezuka just for asking about a certain book sounded really stupid upon Ryoma's eyes. But, he also couldn't suppress his wish to buy him one. So finally, Ryoma called Tezuka.

A few dialing tones was heard before the line picked up finally.

"Moshi-moshi." A stoic voice greeted Ryoma.

"Are you busy?" Ryoma asked.

"No. I'm on break time." Tezuka answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Iya. Just wanna inform you. The newest of the series book you usually wait for is in the store now." Ryoma explained. "I'll buy you one. So I want to make it sure you haven't got any yet."

Tezuka was in silence for a moment before answering. "No. I haven't bought any. Thank you."

"Don't mind about it. I'll send it to you soon." Ryoma said. "Okay then"

"I'll go home soon." Suddenly Tezuka's voice cut him. "You don't have to send it."

"Really? You said"

"It's a good progression." Tezuka tried to explain. "I'll go home very soon." Silence occurred between them again. "So don't worry."

"Okay." Ryoma answered. His lips subconsciously curled into a smile. And he had a strong feeling that Tezuka was smiling as well. "Well, gotta go."

"Kiyotsukete (Take care)." Tezuka said slowly and Ryoma answered with a "you too" before they hung the line.

Ryoma put his mobile phone back and walked inside the bookstore before suddenly realizing that he had left his wallet in Momo's hand. Well… it means he has to go back to the bookstore after they watch the movie.

But suddenly as he turned back to the cinema building, Ryoma slapped his own forehead, making some people around him startled. "Gosh! The pictures!"

--

"Momo!" Eiji called as he saw Momo let Ryoma disappeared. "Where's ochibi going?"

Momo gave his sempai a confused look as he walked back to the queue. "Dunno. He said nothing." He explained while shrugging.

"Oi! Collect the money!" Oishi's voice from the front called. "The locket is opening now."

Momo pulled his money from his denim jacket pocket and passed it to Eiji who had his own on his hand already. Then his eyes set on the unfamiliar wallet on his other hand, the wallet Ryoma gave him before.

"Whose wallet is that?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Echizen's. He told me to buy the ticket for him." He answered while opening the wallet and took the money as much as needed for one ticket. And when he was about to close the wallet, Eiji held his hand to stop him. "Doushi" He was about to ask his sempai the reason and suddenly something unusual inside the wallet caught his sight.

"Whose picture is that?" Eiji asked.

Momo frowned and brought the wallet closer to his eyes. Two pictures, placed side by side, are gradually becoming clearer to his sight. And when the small pictures were close enough to his eyes, he widened his eyes in surprise for the realization he got. He gasped silently.

"Whose picture is that, Momo?" Eiji asked again, pulled the wallet away from Momo's hand and examined it closely. "HOI!?"

"Where's the money, Eiji?" Oishi asked as Eiji hadn't given him the money yet. He stopped beside Eiji and fell into curiosity on what his double partner was looking at. "What are you doing?"

Momo was too shocked to answer. And Eiji just couldn't find the proper word to explain. So, Oishi just peeped at the small wallet and tried to get a clear vision of the pictures Eiji was looking at before. "What's that?"

"Buchou." Momo said confusedly.

"Eh?"

"Tezuka?" Inui asked as he stepped closer.

"It's… Tezuka, deshou?" Eiji asked uncertainly, handing the wallet to Fuji who now stood beside him.

Fuji looked closely at the small pictures and couldn't hide the surprise that waved at him. Two pictures were right upon his eyes. The first one he recognized as Tezuka's picture, reading a book with a cup of tea placed on the table in front of him. And the next one that gave him most of the shock was a picture of Tezuka and Ryoma together. Tezuka stood behind Ryoma, encircled his arms around Ryoma's neck and rested his chin on Ryoma's shoulder, while Ryoma had his arm up to hold Tezuka's arm. Both of them were smiling genuinely, something that hardly occurs between them.

"A very compromising pose they have indeed." Inui said startlingly. He was actually looking at the wallet through Fuji's shoulder. He asked for the wallet, examined it for a while before giving it to Kaidoh.

The mamushi had his face slightly blushed from the sight. The thoughts about his buchou going out with the freshman regular had never ever crossed his mind before.

Takashi who looked at the picture together with Kaidoh frowned in confusion. He had totally forgotten to buy the tickets as the collected money were still in his grip. "Why did buchou and Echizen got a picture together?" He asked plainly.

"Baka! Isn't it obvious already!?" Eiji suddenly cried. "They often went outside together without us!"

"It's not just that, Eiji." Fuji said patiently. Suddenly he remembered about the picture of Echizen on Tezuka's wallet. "Moshikashite?"

"Nani, Fuji?" Eiji turned to Fuji curiously.

"Tezuka has Echizen's picture on his wallet too."

"It's obvious then!" Inui suddenly gave a smirk that sent the others except Fuji a shudder. "Definitely!"

"What's… your conclusion, Inui?" Oishi asked, rather afraid to admit it.

"Sempai…" Kaidoh called. "You don't mean to say that… that they… are…"

"Hai, Kaidoh!" Inui answered as if knowing what Kaidoh was going to ask, even though he hadn't finished the sentence yet. "They are obviously… clearly… and simply…"

"Are you sure, sempai?" Kaidoh asked again but ended up being hushed by the others.

"Hai, Kaidoh! 99.9%." Inui gave a wide grin before turning back to the other regulars. "They are…"

"Spit it out, Inui!" Eiji nearly shouted.

"They are…"

"Hey! Do you guys wanna get the ticket or not!?" Angry people who waited in the same row behind them shouted.

"SHUT UP!" All the regular members except Inui and Fuji shouted back in unison, making the people immediately lock up their mouth.

"Well… it's obvious…"

"Don't repeat the same words over and over again, Inui!"

"They are… lovers…" Inui said with a huge smirk upon his lips.

"USO!!!!" And the other thundered in unison once again.

--

The end!!

--

A/N: That's the end, thanks to you all... my reviewer, my friends, my beta-reader and my computer!! Ehehe!!

Now, review please!!!


End file.
